Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice interaction apparatus, and more particularly to a voice interaction apparatus that generates speech based on profile information related to a user.
Description of the Related Art
Recently the use of voice interaction apparatuses (voice interaction systems) configured to perform voice interaction with a user are becoming widespread. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-309604 discloses a software agent which collects and stores personal information of a user through conversation with the user, and generates questions using the stored personal information of the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-271098 discloses a system in which a plurality of robots (voice interaction terminals) can share information with a server or another robot via a network. In this system, when an emergency occurs to a specific user paired with a specific robot terminal, another robot terminal outputs the personal information of this specific user. In this case, when the personal information of this user is outputted, this robot is controlled to exhibit a performance such that an impression of trespassing on user privacy is not apparent.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-309604 is based on the assumption that the voice interaction apparatus is operated as a standalone unit. Therefore the personal profile which the voice interaction apparatus directly acquires from the user can be utilized for conversation, but a personal profile which another voice interaction apparatus acquires cannot be utilized for conversation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-271098 discloses a feature in which information on an individual is exchanged among a plurality of voice interaction apparatuses, but this is not intended to be applied to a conversation. Further, it is considered that privacy is not invaded when the personal profile is acquired from another voice interaction apparatus, but this consideration is not very effective even though the intent to protect privacy is obviously seen in the behavior of the robots.